Conventionally, for a display element, for example, a color liquid crystal display element, etc., a technique with which one pixel is constituted by adding a white sub-pixel to sub-pixels of three primary colors of red, green, and blue is used. Thus, by adding a white sub-pixel to the sub-pixels of three primary colors, an improvement in luminance and a reduction in power consumption of the backlight can be realized.
In the case where a white sub-pixel is added into the size of the sub-pixels of three primary colors, the aperture ratio of each sub-pixel decreases, and a luminance increasing effect according to the addition of the white sub-pixel cannot be sufficiently obtained.
Therefore, in some constitutions, a first pixel consisting of the sub-pixels of three primary colors and a second pixel constituted by adding a white sub-pixel to sub-pixels of two colors of the three primary colors are used, and these first pixel and second pixel are arrayed alternately in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction, and accordingly, while the aperture ratio of each sub-pixel is secured, a luminance increasing effect according to the addition of the white sub-pixel is obtained.
However, with this pixel array, crosstalk easily occurs in a specific display and the display quality lowers, so that it has been demanded to improve this.